(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a stationary bike, and more particularly, to one that permits the user to twist and swing a waist and buttock at the same time as pedaling for achieving the purpose of staying fit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional indoor fitness equipment provides a solution for the people to enjoy sports and exercises. A stationary bike is very popular and more acceptable to the users because of its size, and it does not demand as much physical strength as a running machine. However, the stationary bike functions only to simulate riding a real bike. It provides limited work out purpose and gets too boring for the user to maintain regular exercise.